


Ridges

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After, Romance, Touching (julian can't get enough of touching garak), rough sex (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: The morning after, Julian takes the opportunity to explore Garak’s body.





	Ridges

The stern voice of the computer woke Julian, calling out the early morning hours. 

 

He groaned in annoyance, gazed up at the ceiling in silence. He had a long day ahead of him, a long day of senior officer meetings and medical reports. Julian wanted nothing more than to stay in bed. Maybe ten more minutes, or even five more minutes more.

 

“Doctor...I believe that was your computer telling you to wake up.”  Garak, the main reason Julian wanted to stay in bed, cooed. 

 

“I can just...lie and say I don’t feel good.” Julian joked, turning toward Garak. 

 

“We can’t stay here all day.” Garak chuckled. “Besides, you’re not the one who doesn’t “feel good”. You have a lot more energy than I predicted, doctor.”

 

His tone was slightly accusatory, receiving a kiss on the jaw from Julian in response. Garak sighed, and shifted so that his back was toward Julian. 

  
“What? A little limp has never stopped you...or a sore back.” He joked, receiving a sigh from Garak. “Are you upset over a few bruises?”

 

“Oh don’t get ahead of yourself. Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

 

“I’ll go in a moment it’s just...” Bashir groaned, his fingers softly brushing against Garak’s back, just now realizing the detail of each and every scale. Something he hadn’t seen in the darkness the night before. It appeared that the Cardassian body was far more detailed than he knew, with textures and ridges all over the rest of the frame. Julian wondered just how many more parts of Garak he had yet to discover. Both the outside and the inside.

 

“It’s just what?” Garak repeated. 

 

Julian sighed, draping his arm around Garak and pulling him a little close. By now, he’d gotten used to his partner’s colder body temperature and had actually found it quite refreshing. Still, there were more things Julian  _ needed  _ to learn about Garak...they’d gotten this far and he still knew the least about him, compared to all the other senior officers. To him, Garak was a spy, a tailor and  _ now  _ his partner. 

 

“It’s just...we’ve done this, we’re here now and I still hardly know anything about you. Odo...Kira...Sisko...hell even  _ Quark,  _ all know more about you.” He groaned. “Guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m jealous.”

 

Garak chuckled. “I’d never know you to be the jealous type.” He turned around, balancing his head in the palm of his hand and gazing at Julian. “I’ve always told you to ask me anything you’d like to know.” 

 

“The thing is,” Julian smirked, looking his way. “I don’t think I ever ask the right questions. And it’s not you’ll tell me if I am.”

 

“You know all you need to know about me.” Garak fell back down upon the pillow, eyes closed as he turned away from Julian again. “Now go get ready for your day.”

 

Pushing the urge to interrogate him away, Julian pulled him into another embrace. “I’m not done with you yet.” He smirked. “Five more minutes.”

 

“So what? You can brag about making me limp--Julian!” Garak shouted as the doctor’s lips rested upon his sensitive neck ridge.

 

“Let’s see if there are more parts of you I can discover in the time being”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :D. If you did, please leave kudos and comment <3


End file.
